Paula
Paula (ポーラ Pōra) is a character in EarthBound. She is the first character to join Ness, and also the only permanent member of his team who is female. She usually uses frying pans as her primary weapon, along with many powerful PSI spells. Biography Paula is a resident of Twoson, and the daughter of the owners of the local Polestar Preschool, when she joins the adventure. Ness is made aware of her existence when he goes to sleep at any location after visiting the "Your Sanctuary" location at Giant Step, when she contacts him through her telepathy in a dream. She was kidnapped by a masked boy and Pokey Minch, and brought to Peaceful Rest Valley to become the high priestess for Happy Happyism (although Everdred claims she was kidnapped to be a human sacrifice). She presents the Franklin Badge to Ness so he may challenge and defeat Carpainter, get the key to where she is imprisoned, and free her. After she is freed, she joins Ness's party. She is later kidnapped by Monotoli, but as before, Ness rescues her, this time with the help of Jeff Andonuts. Paula's Pray command is ultimately a key part of the game, as she must use it nine times to defeat Giygas in the final battle. Personality Paula is portrayed as very kind, she rarely, (if ever) shows any emotion of anger to anyone, not even Pokey Minch. Paula is decidedly braver than her counterpart in the previous game, Ana, although she is not as tomboyish as Kumatora. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Paula appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 10. Trivia *After escorting Paula home at the end of the game, if Ness talks to Paula she will hint at having a crush on Ness, her father will say that he is welcome to the idea of a relationship between Ness and Paula, and Paula's mother will say that Ness and Paula would make a good couple. Jeff also states at the end of the game that he believes Paula and Ness will eventually get married. Regardless of the in-game hint, the pairing of Ness and Paula remains popular in the fan community, gaining more attention than Ninten and Ana, and Lucas and Kumatora. *Paula's last name is debatable; in Mother 2, her name translates as Paula Jones and her father as Paul Jones. However, it is possible that her name in EarthBound is Paula Polestar, although her full name is never stated in English. *Using the Don't Care naming option, the possible names for Paula are "Paula", "Marie", "Jane", "Holly", "Paige", "Skye", and "Nancy". *Paula is the only PSI user in the Mother series that never learns Healing and Lifeup. *During the end sequence of the game, Ness does not have to escort Paula home. It is possible to bring her to his house to meet his mother, although Paula will question it at first, before going inside with Ness. *Paula appears to be fond of Teddy Bears, considering that while she is imprisoned by Carpainter, she has a Teddy Bear in the cell with her, and in her room at her house there is a present containing a Teddy Bear. *Paula is the only member of the Chosen Four who is never controlled as the only party member. (Ness is prior to rescuing Paula and during the Magicant sequence, Jeff after being telepathically called, and Poo during the Magic Cake sequence.) *If you say no to Paula when she asks to escort her she'll say "Then I'll escort you" but Ness will still be the leader. *Paula's clay model is shown that she has a form of briefcase but she never actually holds one in the game. *A common joke in the fan community is that Paula has all of the useful PSI powers, despite Ness being the main character. This leads to a common strategy of Paula being the main offensive PSI user, hardly ever using the Frying Pan except when she is out of PP. *It is a popular theory that Paula, while almost saying that she loves Ness after the player beat the game, did NOT in fact forget what she was going to say, and that she was simply too shy. *Paula's line of dialogue when you take her home is reminiscent of the last line that Midna speaks in "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess." *If the player goes to talk to Paula's dad when everyone but Paula is unconscious, he'll call her a tomboy. Category:Playable party members in EarthBound Category:EarthBound Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters